Mangekyou: A Flower In Time
by Dragonkyubii
Summary: (AU) Madara Uchiha was known as the princess of Konoha, she loved her boyfriend more than life itself. But one day he was ambushed by the very clan she thought she loved and watched as they killed him for making her weak, in a desperate attempt to bring him back to life she messes up her jutsu and gets sent to a different universe. Fem Madara, Sharingan Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 That Fateful Day

**Mangekyo: A Flower In Time**

**(AU) Madara Uchiha was known as the princess of Konoha, she loved her boyfriend more than life itself. But one day he was ambushed by the very clan she thought she loved and watched as they killed him for making her weak, in a desperate attempt to bring him back to life she messes up her jutsu and gets sent to a different universe. Fem Madara, Sharingan Naruto. **

**This is my genderbend fic and I hope you all like it, I'd also like it you listened to Fjögur Píanó by Sigur Rós while you read the story.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Madara will be slightly OOC.**

**"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu" - Technique**

"Madara," - Person Speaking.

"_Madara,_" - Person Thinking.

"**Madara,"** \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"_**Madara,"**_ \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - That Fateful Day**

* * *

This couldn't be happening they couldn't be doing this, it had to be a lie they wouldn't dare defy her she was the Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan. How could they plan this under her nose, once she found out who planned this they were going to regret it. No one would dare defy her but someone had the balls to do so and she was going to torture them slowly and painfully, they were going to beg for mercy.

Her Sharingan was on full display as she blasted through the trees breaking a few branches along the way as she rushed to find her boyfriend hoping she could save him in time. If anything happened to him she'd burn the village to the ground, her love for him was stronger than her love for her brother. She was sad when he died but if she lost him no one would be safe from her rage, not her clan, not the Hokage and definitely not the village.

"_Naru-kun hang on I'm on my way, please be safe!" _She thought to herself as she kept pushing more chakra into her legs. She remembered when she first met him and thought he was stupid but after they were placed on a team together she started to get closer to her that stupid Senju that she loved, and now she was close to losing him.

She was getting closer she could sense his chakra, it was warm and comforting she could always tell which was his chakra. The sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard as she jumped through the clearing and saw as he was stabbed through the heart. Thanks to her Sharingan she saw his face widen as he spat out blood as the life faded from his eyes.

"DIE SENJU SCUM!" One of the Uchiha's yelled with a smirk on his face before stabbing his Katana through his heart once more. They were all smirking as they watched the last Senju choke on his own blood before they kicked him away.

"NARUTO!" Madara shouted as her tears rolled down her cheeks, her heart shattered her world stopped. The one man she loved more than life itself was dead, he was killed for being a Senju, he was murdered for pulling her out of the Uchiha Clan darkness, but most of all he was killed for loving her.

"You'll pay for what you did FUGAKU!" Madara shouted as she felt a burning sensation in her eyes her Sharingan morphed into what looked like to be three petals with half a circle in each petal. Her KI flared that Fugaku and his loyalists stopped and fell to their knees in fear, "**AMATERASU!" **Madara shouted as black flames shot out of her right eye as blood dripped out like tears burning all four of them alive. Their screams could be heard throughout the entire clearing.

She ran over to her lover and dropped to her knee and looked at him, two holes could be seen through his chest as blood leaked out from his wounds and mouth.

"N-Nar-Naru-kun p-ple-please do-don-don't die o-on m-me." Madara cried out while pulling him to her chest as she screamed to the heavens. Tears rolled down her face as grey clouds rolled in. The sound of thunder crashing could be heard for miles as it covered her screams of pain.

"NAAARRRRUUUUTTTTOOOOO!" Madara shouted to the heavens as rain pelted down, her one piece of heaven... the one who kept her sane was gone... and never coming back. She sobbed as she held him close to her. She needed him she needed her heaven, she needed her light, she needed her one piece of happiness in this cold dark world.

"_THEY took him for me! They will pay! They will all PAY!" _Madara mentally declared to herself as she held on Naruto. She was going to slaughter her clan for this no one and she meant no one in her clan was going to be safe from her wrath. If only she could bring him back to life, if only there was a jutsu to bring him back to her. To hear his laugh, to see his smile and to feel his lips, he was always gentle with her and challenged her every step of the way.

He helped change her for the better they were planning on getting married and uniting their clans together but now that was all just a distant dream now, she'll no longer wake up next to him as he played with her hair. The smell of him cooking her breakfast as she complained about him using a clone so she could continue sleeping, but the one thing that would pain her the most was their last conversation where she told him she hated him.

She didn't know how much time had passed by a few minutes, an hour or more but she felt numb, so numb that she couldn't even feel the rain or the cold wind anymore. Was this her life now, nothing but darkness and loneliness, she needed him she wanted to apologize to him, to tell him how much she loved him how much she cared for him.

"I'll bring you back Naruto, I promise you I will bring you back to life." She sobbed out while never letting him go. How would she break this to his students? How could she tell them that she was too weak to save him, or how she wasn't fast enough. They were going to be heartbroken, their worlds were going to be shattered, she'd make sure that none of them fell into the dark abyss like she did.

Gently picking him up, she wiped away some of his blood and slowly went through a set of hand seals.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **A large proof of smoke appeared in the clearing as she looked straight in the eyes of a Fox. His slitted red eyes looked down at his dead summoner in sadness, the Fox clan had just lost a strong summoner.

"Kurama I'm going to slaughter my clan, and I want you to help me please! If not for me then for Naruto, he didn't deserve this he didn't deserve to die!"'she cried out making the King of Foxes look down at the broken girl.

"**You will always have my support Madara, your mate made sure to let me be free to live a life outside of imprisonment, and for that he will always have my support. The Fox clan will forever follow your lead Madara, call on us whenever and we will fight with you." **Kurama spoke in a gentle voice knowing how much he meant to the young Uchiha.

"I'm going to find a way to bring him back to life Kurama, I will do whatever I can to hear his laugh and to feel him holding me in his arms." Madara said while gently running her fingers through his hair.

"**Be careful Madara who knows what forces you'll end up messing with. A lot can happen, your death, or even being sent through time." **Kurama replied and poofed away back to his realm.

"I promise you Naruto I will find a way to see you again..." Madara whispered to herself.

* * *

It had been two months since her fiancé was murdered by the hands of her clan and two months since she slaughtered everyone of them she didn't care anymore about them they killed him out of spite saying that he was making her weak. She had shown them how 'weak' she really was, she had gone to his compound and sealed away everything he owned, from his money to his scrolls that they've collected together and jutsu's that they've created she even sealed away his own compound.

It had take a while and intense studying with clones and experimenting but she finally figured out how to hopefully bring back her dead fiancé. She didn't want to wait to do trial runs she wanted him back and she was going to do this jutsu consequences be damned. She told herself that she would do anything to bring him back and this is what she was going to do.

Now here she was in an underground part of her clans compound, she had just finished setting up the final touches to her jutsu not realizing the tiny mistake of her kanji. She was too distracted to even realize her mistake as she started going through the necessary hand seals and added the chakra to the seal on the ground. Only then did she finally see her mistake but it was too late, a portal opened up in front of her sucking up anything in its way.

She tried jumping out of the way but was hit on the head by her Gunbai fan making her lose her balance as she was sucked into to open portal, the last thought on her mind was her fiancés smiling face. His warm gentle smile and the way his bright blue eyes sparkled in the sun, his blonde wild untamed hair and was soft and silky to the touch.

"_Naru-kun I failed you." _She thought to herself as she fell unconscious. Was this her punishment for trying to bring him back to life, she wanted to be happy again was that punishment for trying to bring back the light to her darkness.

* * *

"...ay….it..h...e."

That voice was familiar why was it familiar, she needed to hear it again. No she wanted to hear it again, it made her feel safe, happy but most of all it reminded her of him. "_Please speak again." _She thought to herself as she forced herself to open her eyes.

"S..ay...w...th..m."

"N-nar-naru.." Madara tried speaking out while seeing a pair of blue eyes looking at her with worry and concern. Blue like his, she tried lifting her arm up to touch those whisker marks that she missed so much. He'd always purr at the touch of her hand when she'd rub his whiskers, that's how she'd win her arguments when she knew he was right.

"Stay with me." She finally heard it was his voice the voice she longed to hear, the voice she missed so much. That voice that brought her so much joy and happiness, that tender voice that helped her through so much darkness and hatred. He was always patient with her, when she'd yell at him he'd just listen and kiss her when she was done.

"Nar-Naruto I-I'm so so-sorry." She cried out as tears streamed down her beautiful face before she slowly fell into unconsciousness.

"_How does she know my name?" _Naruto thought to himself, he never met this girl before. She was beautiful the way her raven black hair complimented her porcelain white skin, the way her bangs framed her beautiful feminine face. Her eyes they were truly beautiful, they looked like two brightly polished obsidian stones that seemed to sparkle when the sun hit her eyes.

"Hey Gaki what's the hold up?" Came a voice he knew so well. He didn't want to let the his sensei to try anything perverted so he gently scooped the girl in his arms bridal style and walked towards his sensei. This girl how did she know his name? How did she get to this clearing? But most of all how did she have the Uchiha crest on her shirt? These were questions that he'd have to wait and ask until she woke up again.

"Sorry Ero-sennin, but I found this girl unconscious in the clearing and I couldn't leave her alone injured or not." Naruto said while walking towards his sensei as he looked over the young girl in his apprentices arms. He had to admit the girl was beautiful in a dangerous sort of way, she had this aura that demanded respect, how come he didn't see her but his pupil did? And why was she did her shirt have an Uchiha crest on it?

"You thinks she's an Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked while pointing at the unconscious girl in his students arms. Years of experience had given him a sixth sense for these types of things he wouldn't trust anything blindly, he was glad that he beat that into his student and was able to get him to wear darker clothes.

"I know she is, she has the Sharingan like me." Naruto replied softly while looking at the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

Warmth that's what Madara felt on her face as she tried rolling over but stopped as she heard something that she longed to hear. A sound that would always make her happy no matter how angry or sad felt, if this was a Genjutsu she didn't want it to end she could die happy now after hearing one her favorite sounds.

"_Ba-Dum...Ba-Dum...Ba-Dum." _

His heartbeat it was just like she remembered, powerful, relaxing, and hypnotizing. She could die happy right now that she heard his heartbeat, the heartbeat of her fiancé. She felt the body under her move as her eyes shot open and jumped back in a defensive pose.

"Who the fuck are you and why do you look like my Naruto, explain now worm or I'll make sure your death is slow and painful!" Madara growled out while activating her Sharingan and glaring at the blonde in front of her.

"What do you mean your Naruto I'm no ones Naruto and since you have the Sharingan you'd know if I was lying or if this was an illusion or not." Naruto replied while activating his Sharingan to prove his point.

"MY NARUTO DOESN'T HAVE THE SHARINGAN!" Madara roared as she tackled him to the ground and slammed her fist to his face with tears in her eyes.

Naruto grabbed her fist and flipped her on her back and in a swift motion he had her arms pinned above her head while she struggled and yelled at him. She didn't know where the hell she was but what she did know was that this man looked like her Naruto but yet he was different. For one he had the Sharingan where her Naruto had Mokuton, her Naruto had long blonde hair but this one kept his hair short, her Naruto wore orange and this Naruto wore darker clothing.

"What's your Name!" She shouted out with tears forming in her eyes, she had to know even if the name was wrong she had to know. They were so similar and yet so different, she wanted him to be her Naruto so bad that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, can I have your name?" Naruto asked her, he saw her eyes widen the emotions going through her eyes were quick but he saw them. Happiness, anger, sadness, and hope.

"Madara, Madara Uchiha." She cried out and slipped out of his grip and hugged him while she cling to him while tears fell from her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry for telling you I hated you Naru-kun, ple-please forgive me." She sobbed out while clinging to him like he was her lifeline, she didn't want to let go of him in fear of losing him once more.

"_Madara, wasn't Madara a boy who was around the same age as Harashima? But this girl she's claiming to be Madara but how, we're the same age?" _Naruto thought to himself while gently holding the crying girl while listening to her pleas for forgiveness.

"Hey Madara calm down, I don't know if I'm your Naruto as you keep putting it but I'm sure that he wouldn't want you crying. He probably wouldn't want you shedding such pearls on your beautiful face." Naruto whispered trying to figure out what her Naruto would say.

"You're so similar to my Naruto, you're personality matches his perfectly, he said the same thing to me when I first cried. Please just let me hug you please." She pleaded to him, she needed this she had watched her Naruto died at the hands of her traitorous clan the clan she swore to hate for life. Nothing would ever change her mind not her Naruto and not this new Naruto.

"You really loved your Naruto didn't you? I mean from what I can gather is that you're from a different universe, I know that may sound weird but that's what it sounds like to me. In this universe our Madara was a man who fought against our Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju, his clan turned against him though. Plus the Uchiha clan was wiped out a few years ago by an Uchiha." Naruto said while still holding Madara in his arms, he didn't know why but he felt protective towards her like he should protect her from any harm but at the same time he knew she was powerful just from her aura.

"So the Uchiha clan is also dead in this universe, that's good they deserve to be wiped out no one in the Uchiha clan deserves to live anymore. If I find any more Uchiha who're alive I will kill them all no matter what happens." Madara declared with a voice full of anger and hatred. The look in her eyes was one that Naruto had seen more than once in his life, from the villagers, Sasuke, and even himself.

"I've seen that look in your eyes more than I can count and I want you to know that this path of Hatred and and anger will never solve anything, it only breeds ignorance and more hatred. Nothing good comes out of hatred, trust me when I say this I know where this leads your hatred will lead you down to a path full of emptiness and loneliness." Naruto whispered in her ear as they held each other in their arms.

"How do you know what I'm feeling this pain in my heart, this loneliness what do I do with these emotions TELL ME!" she screamed in his chest, she needed to know how to get rid of this hatred if she could find a way to get rid of it she would. Her Naruto taught her better than to allow herself to fall into her clans curse and she wanted to prove to him that she was better than her clan could ever be, she needed to prove to him that she was above this curse this darkness that surrounded her.

"I've lived all my life on my own, from the time I was born I had a seal placed on me the night I was born the Yondaime Hokage and my father sealed the Kyuubi in me making me a Jinchuriki . All my life I've been hated, attacked, and shunned just because people feared what they didn't understand." Naruto took a deep breath, what he was about to tell her no one besides the Old man knew.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that only two people know, the first is me and the second one was old man third, but I once gave into my hatred. During an attack on my tenth birthday I was attacked by some of the Uchiha clan members and as they were torturing me I-I unlocked a level of the Sharingan that I never knew existed. I killed them, I broke them mentally and when they were begging for me to spare them I killed them, I enjoyed it so much that I started killing those who would attack me, after Old man third found out about this and told me that he'd make sure no one knew about what I did." Naruto whispered.

Madara was beyond shocked she knew all about Jinchuriki and how they were treated, but to hear how he was treated and for him to tell her a secret that only one other person had known about shocked her. Did he trust her that much to tell her one of his darkest secrets, why was he telling her this secret?

"Why are you telling me this? If this is a secret that you cherish why tell me, you don't owe me anything hell you don't even know anything about me." She muttered out as she relaxed in his embrace, she didn't know why but she felt warm and happy. Like she could let her guard down around him and not have to worry about anything anymore, she wasn't a Kunoichi of Konohagakure No Sato and she wasn't the last remaining Uchiha anymore. She was finally at peace and felt safe in this New Naruto's arms, she let out a cute yawn as she cuddled in closer to his chest to feel his warmth.

"I want you to know that you're not alone in this world, we all have darkness in our hearts sometimes the only thing we're searching for is someone whose demons play well with ours." Naruto said while gently kissing the top of her head making her smile and blush slightly, he didn't know why he kissed her but he felt the need to kiss her.

"How can you be so wise? We're the same age but yet you're even wiser than my Naruto, he was never this wise for his age. He was a prodigy but he didn't understand the world as good as you." Madara replied while cuddling his neck in a warm gentle manner making him blush bright red.

"I've spent my life putting others happiness over mine,thinking someone would do the same for me but no one did besides we all have chapters that we don't read out loud." Naruto whispered in her ear making her think about his words.

"_He's right we're all fighting our own darkness while trying to make it look like we're normal. If life was simple then everything would be boring and predictable, Naruto Uzumaki you are an interesting one." _Madara thought to herself as her stomach growled making her blush in embarrassment.

"It seems you're hungry? How about we head into town and have some lunch together my treat of course." Naruto told her as he gave her a warm smile making her blush in embarrassment while she blushed intensely.

"I'd like that Naru-kun." She mumbled out as they both stood up and awkwardly held each other's hands. "_I couldn't protect my Naru-kun, but this Naruto I swear to you I will never let anything happen to you. I will protect you till my dying breath." _Madara thought to herself as they walked into town hand in hand.

"Then let's get you some food Madara-chan." Naruto said with a warm gentle smile on his face making her cheeks heat up and her heart skipped a beat, it felt like every time she saw him smile he'd take her breath away.

She truly loved her Naruto in her universe so maybe falling in love with this Naruto wasn't impossible for her. Just like her Naruto he had pulled her out of her own hatred and darkness, no one would hurt this Naruto she would make sure of it, and no one would steal this Naruto away from her because they were meant for each other, even he knew that.

She was an Angel craving Chaos and He was a Demon seeking Peace.

* * *

**My first Fem Madara fanfic I hope you all like it, don't worry I'm still working on Demon. I'm in the process of writing the new chapter right now.**

**No I'm not rushing the relationship, she loved her Naruto in her universe so seeing this new Naruto is making her happy. She will fall in love with him and Naruto will fall in love with her, she will train him how to better use his Sharingan.**

**Keep your flames to yourself no one cares, Look up Naori Uchiha to see Madara Mangekyō Sharingan.**

**Follow my good friends story Naruto: Senya by KarasuG he's an amazing author and a good friend.**


	2. Chapter 2 He's mine not yours

**Mangekyo: A Flower In Time**

**(AU) Madara Uchiha was known as the princess of Konoha, she loved her boyfriend more than life itself. But one day he was ambushed by the very clan she thought she loved and watched as they killed him for making her weak, in a desperate attempt to bring him back to life she messes up her jutsu and gets sent to a different universe. Fem Madara, Sharingan Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Madara will be slightly OOC. This is my genderbend fic and I hope you all like it, remember this is Strictly Naruto x Female Madara only no harem so don't ask.**

**Author notes: so a lot of people were asking me to give Naruto Mokuton, should I? Should Naruto introduce Madara as his girlfriend in the next chapter? Leave your answers in the reviews. **

**"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu" - Technique**

"Madara," - Person Speaking.

"_Madara,_" - Person Thinking.

"**Madara,"** \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"_**Madara,"**_ \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mine Not Yours **

* * *

It's been about a year since Madara arrived in this new universe, everything seemed the same and she was happy about that. Every time she and Naruto trained she noticed that she was getting stronger than ever before, he pushed her past her limits and beyond. During their days off from training and missions Naruto had taken her out a couple of times and she enjoyed it, never once did he ever do something she didn't like.

She had gotten annoyed one day during their date when some hussy had the damn nerve to ask him out in front of her in the middle of their date, she sent the poor girl running scared. That night she slammed her lips against his claiming that he belonged to her. He laughed and kissed her back as she melted in his warm embrace, he truly only had eyes for her and that made her happy. She wouldn't let anyone steal him from her, she would always blush when he asked if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun how much longer till we reach your village?" Madara asked him while looking at the blond with curiosity in her obsidian colored eyes. She couldn't wait to see his village, she was curious about how different it looked or if it was the same but the one thing she hoped was the same was Ichiraku Ramen. She truly loved that ramen stand since it was the first place her old Naruto took her to and the first place she knew that she loved the deceased Senju.

"We have about half an hour left till we reach the village Madara-chan." Naruto responded to the ravenette while patting her head making her puff her cheeks in annoyance. He loved teasing her she was petite so why can't her have fun with that he loved giving her head pats because it annoyed her.

During those six month Jiraiya had sent word to Tsunade about the new girl who arrived out from a different universe and stuck to Naruto like glue. He even exclaimed to her that she was an Uchiha, she had told him that Madara was her great grandfather. He even tried getting more information from her but she gave him the bare minimum, not enough to to expose all of her secrets but enough to make him stop asking questions.

To say Tsunade was shocked would be an understatement, an Uchiha who was from a different universe but she was named after the strongest Uchiha, not only that but she had taken an interest in her blonde son. She'd make sure that this Uchiha didn't harm or use him in anyway possible, she wouldn't have some floozy hurt the one person she truly cared about no matter what. If she had to kill her for hurting her son figure she would.

"So what should we do when we arrive at the village Ice Queen!" Naruto asked in a teasing manner knowing that she'd get annoyed. He didn't know why but after she had kissed him she acted different around him like she'd blush one second and then kick his ass in training the next.

"Do you have an Ichiraku Ramen in this universe?" She asked with a huff at being called an Ice Queen. She knew she was tsundere around him always blushing and saying that she wasn't blushing because he had an adorable smile or anything.

"Of course we do! Ichiraku Ramen is the best ramen ever, no matter what no one will ever beat the food of the GODS." Naruto said while shouting out the last part making Madara giggle at his antics that she grew to like a lot, she rested her head on his shoulders while their fingers intertwined making them both smile.

"Remember this Naru-kun you're mine." She growled out while making him blush at her possessiveness.

"I know Hime and you're mine too." Naruto growled back making her 'eep' and blush.

* * *

"Shizune get me teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 immediately and let Kakashi know if he's even a second late that I'll make the pervert burn his books in front of him while I have Kurenai and all the other Kunoichi burn any traces of Icha Icha besides the Yaoi versions, I'll have Anko strap him down while she read it to him and force him to use his Sharingan to memorize every word and position." Tsunade said making Shizune nod and rub off immediately, if toom about a minute and fifteen seconds for Kakashi to arrive in her office.

"Hmm you're early Hatake that's extremely unusual, any particular reason why you arrived so quickly?" She asked in a mocking tone as she smirked victoriously knowing that she won this round with the ever tardy Jōnin.

"Maa Maa Hokage-sama, I just felt like arriving in time today since I uhm I uhm didn't get lost on the road of life." Kakashi said in a lazy like manner making Tsunade sweat drop at his lazy excuse. They didn't have to wait any longer as the rest of the the group arrived on time making her look at them.

"Now that you're all here I can explain everything without having to repeat myself multiple times. As you know Tokubetsu Jōnin Naruto Uzumaki will be returning today from his three year training trip with the perverted Sannin. There are multiple reasons why I called you hear, one of them is to tell you all that Naruto has no more interest in bringing back Sasuke Uchiha why more." Tsunade said while letting the information seap in, everyone looked shocked.

"W-what do you mean shishou? He promised me that he'd bring him back!" Sakura practically yelled while clenching her first in anger. How could her teammate do this to her he promised her that he'd bring him back for her.

"Sakura don't get me wrong I was shocked at first but I understood where he was coming from. Naruto wanted to focus on getting stronger and he did. He became a Tokubetsu Jōnin during a Chunin exam in Kumo, Sakura you have to understand that people change." Tsunade aid while looking at her apprentice hoping she'd understand that the world doesn't revolve around Sasuke Uchiha.

"Wait when did Naruto become a Tokubetsu Jōnin?" Kiba asked not really paying attention to what was being said since he and Akamaru had a technique they wanted to master.

"I just told you, he took the Chunin exams in Kumo and was promoted to Tokubetsu Jōnin, per The Raikage's request. He excels in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, he was able to surpass Jiraiya in the arts of sealing." Tsunade said shocking everyone in the room, they all knew that Jiraiya was a seal master but for Naruto to surpass him was shocking.

"You said there were multiple reasons why you wanted to talk to all of us correct?" Kurenai asked while looking at the Hokage with a raised eyebrow. She was wondering how many reasons their had to be for all of them to be here.

"You're correct Kurenai, it seems six months ago a portal opened up near Naruto and Jiraiya and a girl was flung out. After she regained consciousness she immediately clung to Naruto, from what Jiraiya told me she's an Uchiha from a different world not only that but she's the great granddaughter of Madara Uchiha." Tsunade said while looking at the shocked and scared group in front of them.

"Y-you me-mean to tell me that Madara's granddaughter who's from a different universe immediately cling to Naruto?" Asuma asked while his cigarette dropped from his mouth. Oh he was worried about the blonde now, to have the descendant of the strongest Uchiha take an interest in you wasn't something to take lightly and if you fucked up you'd be dead.

"What's her skill and rank Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked while worrying about his blonde student. He'd make sure that she didn't do anything to hurt him and if she did he'd end her life before she could realize what happened.

"Jiraiya told me that she was easily Sannin level, she was able to beat him with ease all while not once using her Sharingan. She said that she was in an ANBU group that answered to the Hokage only and that they were trained to take down a Kage if necessary." Tsunade said making everyone pale. If she was able to beat Jiraiya who was known as the strongest Sannin they knew they didn't stand a chance. Before anyone could say anything the sound of shouting could be heard outside the door.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU DAMN FLOOZY!" Madara yelled while Naruto held her back from killing the poor Kunoichi. They had just arrived a few minutes ago and headed straight to the Hokage tower, she wasn't happy with the looks they were giving HER blonde idiot. The girls were looking at him like he was a piece of meat and and she hated it, to get them to stop she kissed him in the lips to which he returned.

As they made it to the tower some floozy in her opinion had the audacity of touch him, and even attempt to pet his whiskers. The whiskers that belonged to her and her alone, that's when she lost it, she'd have to kill the dumb girl for touching her boyfriend.

Getting annoyed that his hime wasn't listening to him he did the next best thing possible and sling her over his shoulders and she protested and hit his back in a childish line manner. He was to distracted with his princess to even notice the room was full of people as he was setting her down on her feet.

"NARU-KUN SET ME DOWN THIS INST…" she never got to finish her rant before feeling those warm and gentle lips against hers, the lips that she was falling in love with and the lips that beignet to her and her only. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in close as she melted in his embrace, oh she was going to get him back for this but now she was enjoying this kiss.

Everyone was shocked and couldn't help but blush slightly at the display, did they not notice them standing RIGHT THERE! What made it even worse was that the girl let out a moan as she tried taking Naruto's vest off. Tsunade was getting annoyed these damn brats were basically fucking each other in HER office, oh she was going to stop this, operation hit the blonde Baka with an empty sake bottle was a go.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN!" Came the voice of one Rock Lee making everyone develop a sweat drop.

"Naru-kun why is that weirdo shouting and ruining our private time." Madara asked in annoyance as she activated her Sharingan while glaring daggers at the fashion blind shinobi.

"Oh I didn't notice you guys here." Naruto said with a chuckle while scratching the back of his head and holding back his angry girlfriend. Everyone's sweat drop became bigger as they looked at the blonde, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kurenai and Shizune were all sporting blushes while Tsunade was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE KAKASHI!" Both Gai and Lee cried out making Kakashi eye smile at them. Oh how he loved making the duo cry like that it brought a smile to his face knowing that they'd go train and he'd be have some quiet time for a bit.

"So Naruto who's the babe?" Kiba asked while sending her a wink. She was hot in his opinion and she'd definitely make a perfect wife she looked strong and if what Tsunade had told them was true she'd definitely give birth to strong kids.

"This is Madara Uchiha my girlfriend, so you can back off dog breath besides she doesn't like fleas or the smell of wet dog." Naruto said while everyone laughed and watched as she snuggled deeper into his chest and bit his neck claiming her territory.

"Pay attention to your surroundings Gaki, you're a Tokubetsu Jōnin for Kami sake," Tsunade said with annoyance written on her face before standing up and walking towards the young couples and hugging her surrogate son. "I missed you brat." Tsunade said with a motherly smile on her face while Madara looked at them with a small smile.

"_So this is Naru-kuns mother figure? Hmmm have to say that she seems like she'd make a good grandmother too." _Madara thought to herself while looking at the blonde duo.

Ino couldn't help but look at Naruto he was HOT in her opinion, the darker clothing the katana strapped to his back and those gloves. The way his bright blonde hair seemed to frame his face, and those whiskers that gave him an exotic and feral look but his eyes are what caught her attention they were like swimming in an endless ocean full of sapphires.

Why didn't she try dating him when they were younger? Why didn't she try to get to know her fellow blonde, Hell that could've been her he was kissing and her who was moaning. But she knew her answer she was a fangirl who was to caught up on Sasuke Uchiha, and now the 'deadlast' was extremely hot and dangerous.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring at my boyfriend like he's a piece of meat since that's my job." Madara said, Ino blushed in embarrassment while looking at her. Her long ravenette hair that looked untamed soft and silky made her jealous. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and black anbu style pants and Kunoichi heels.

She noticed that Madara had a sizeable not big like Tsunade's and not small like Sakura's, it worked perfectly for her and her body was tight and toned that showed off her curves in all the right places. All in all Madara was a goddess among women who could kill you if she so wanted to.

"A-ah I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to stare." Ino blushed in embarrassment from being caught checking out Naruto in front of his own girlfriend.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again or else we're going to dance." Madara replied leaving the threat hang in the air, while glaring at the other girls making sure that they don't get any ideas.

* * *

After a few minutes of catching up and getting Madara to know everyone they had left, Naruto had his clones grab his stuff from his old apartment since his Baa-chan was letting him and Madara stay in his parents old house.

"Naru-kun I'm tired carry me." Madara whined while everyone was looking at this Uchiha girl being carried bridal style. Somehow word had gotten out that a female Uchiha was found and everyone couldn't wait to greet their new Uchiha-sama but they were shocked to see the Kyūbi brat holding the Uchiha heiress being carried bridal style.

They noticed one thing she was smiling and she looked happy unlike the last Uchiha who was all dark and depressed who only focused on revenge. They couldn't believe it this Uchiha was giggling when Naruto took off running, rumors spread like wildfire as the the Uchiha princess was dating the Kyūbi brat, no one could believe it an Uchiha was dating the Demon Brat.

It took them about forty minutes to find their new house, it was beautiful in their opinion it was a two story house that looked traditional with a mixture of modern. The outside looked beautiful Sakura trees with the petals gently blowing in the wind, the grass looked freshly cut.

"Didn't baa-chan say that she and Shizune had this Konohamaru and his team clean up our house this past week?" Madara asked while nuzzling closer into his chest making Naruto smile at her.

"Yea I forgot she said that you should go take a shower hime and I'll make us some dinner." Naruto said while they walked inside their new house. Naruto and Madara couldn't help but smile at their new house, this house was theirs and she couldn't help but imagine them raising a family together sometime in the near future together.

"Hmm how about you come to the shower and we can wash each other's backs and maybe explore each other's bodies more Na-ru-to-kun." Madara whispered hotly while nibbling on his ear making him let out a throaty moan.

"Don't start something you can't finish Ma-da-ra-chan." Naruto whispers back in her ear before lifting her up but her ass making her squeal in delight.

"Just know this hime once we're done you're not going to be able walk straight for a week." Naruto said while biting her neck making her moan out in pleasure, she knew what she got herself into and she couldn't wait it was something that the two of them have been doing two months into their relationship and she was happy about it.

"You better keep that promise Naruto-kun." She said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the new chapter, sorry it took forever been busy.**

**So I'm thinking of having Madara let Naruto sign the summoning contract for the Kyūbi what's your opinion on this? That would mean he'd have to get rid of the Toad Contract tell me what you think everyone.**

**Until next time Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3 Missions

**Mangekyo: A Flower In Time**

**(AU) Madara Uchiha was known as the princess of Konoha, she loved her boyfriend more than life itself. But one day he was ambushed by the very clan she thought she loved and watched as they killed him for making her weak, in a desperate attempt to bring him back to life she messes up her jutsu and gets sent to a different universe. Fem Madara, Sharingan Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Madara will be slightly OOC. This is my genderbend fic and I hope you all like it, remember this is Strictly Naruto x Female Madara only no harem so don't ask.**

**Author notes: so a lot of people were asking me to give Naruto Mokuton, should I? This chapter will have a minor lime scene you have been warned.**

**"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu" - Technique**

"Madara," - Person Speaking.

"_Madara,_" - Person Thinking.

"**Madara,"** \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"_**Madara,"**_ \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Missions**

* * *

Naruto eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt a familiar weight on his chest and he couldn't help but smile when he heard a little snore escape from his girlfriend as she started to drool a bit more on his chest. He looked at her with soft eyes and did his best not to out right laugh, his fearsome girlfriend who was able to be Jiraiya without her Sharingan not only snores but drooled in her sleep. If only he had a camera to capture this moment and use it as black mail it would've been perfect.

Deciding to make a sealless clone he had it trade places with him while he headed downstairs to make them breakfast. Lifting his arm up and bringing it behind his back as he walked downstairs he started noticing a few different things like a dent in the walls here and there which made him blink wondering when they got there. He was finally able to make it down stairs when he saw the broken couch, shattered coffee table and the destroyed kitchen table.

"_I guess we really went at it last night." _He thought to himself as he noticed a couple more dents in the walls, he couldn't help but smile as he made his way towards the kitchen and grabbed a couple of pans before opening the fridge and grabbing some eggs, green onions, mushrooms, tomatoes, bacon and bell peppers. He turned the stove on medium low heat before he started prepping his ingredients he stopped before making two clones and had one brew some coffee for his girlfriend while the other went and cleaned the dishes from last night.

After he was prepped the ingredients Naruto stopped when he got the memory of the clone up stairs of his angry girlfriend punching his clone and coming downstairs mad. Oh he was going to make sure she didn't stay mad for long since he had all of her favorite stuff prepared. Her favorite brand of morning coffee with five tablespoons of sugar and some cream with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkles, and spinach, tomato omelette with diced bacon and a side of fruit consisting of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and apples that were in the sliced to look like little bunnies.

He heard her head down stairs and run towards the kitchen with a noticeable limp, he smiled when he saw his angry petite girlfriend, standing at 5'3 stood a very angry and a very naked Madara, her C-cup breasts slightly bouncing from her running into the kitchen and her long raven black hair that reached her gorgeous bubble butt was tied up in a ponytail with a bang covering her left eye while she was glaring daggers into him with her cheeks puffed out. Her right and toned stomach that showed she regularly exercised which enhanced her beauty even more. Her strong toned thighs and calves that were wrapped around him last night but what caught his attention the most was her pubes were shaved into an Uzumaki Spiral.

"My eyes are up here you stupid Baka!" She shouted while glaring daggers at him, oh she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. She was having such a wonderful dream of her and her boyfriend getting married with her flipping off all the girls since she bagged the Adonis of a blonde. But her DAMN boyfriend made a clone, she really wanted him that morning since they had literally broken in their new bed last night.

"You have any idea why I'm mad at you, you du-" She never got to finish as her boyfriend had kissed her making her melt into the kiss. She sometimes hated that he was seven inches taller than her but she loved how she'd force his head down so she could kiss him. She was an Uchiha, so her boyfriend needed to know that she was in charge of this relationship but sadly it seemed like she was always giving into him.

**MINOR LIME**

Slowly gripping her ass Naruto lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him set her down on the counter, she gripped his hair as she deepened the kiss. She loved it when they kissed it was a romantic gesture that showed he would always love her whether they were mad at each other or not they would always kiss. She let out a moan as he gently bit her lower lip and tugged on it, slowly letting it go he pulled away and gently bit her neck hard enough to draw a bit of blood as he gave her a love bite, he slowly slide two fingers into her tight wet pussy as he slowly pumped in and out of her slowly as he used his thumb to gently rub and tease her clit.

"Mmm Na-Naru-kun, I-I'm mmmmm sti-still oh Kami **I'MMMM CUMMMMING!**" Madara shouted as she came all over his hand before she weakly glared at him.

**LIME OVER**

"Morning hime." Naruto teased her as he watched his clone make them breakfast as it muttered something about lucky assholes getting all the action. "You know we're going to have to buy some new stuff today especially after last night, oh and your coffee is ready for you hime." Naruto said before kissing her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

"_I still need to get him back but how?"_ She thought to herself before seeing his nipple and grew a mischievous smirk, she listened to her lovers words and was happy that he made her coffee the way she loved it. She giggled when she felt him kiss her forehead before biting his nipple hard enough to draw a small amount of blood as she Kawarimied herself with a broken table leg and grabbed her coffee and licked the whipped cream off while giving her future husband an innocent look.

"Oh my Naru-kun your nipple is bleeding, you should get that checked out. Who knows what happened, I mean someone could've tried killing you last night." She said with fake innocence as she brought her hand up to her mouth as she looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Just know hime-chan, I'm going to get you back and this time I'm going to make you scream until you lose your voice." Naruto said while walking up to his future wife and smacking her ass hard enough to leave a handprint, sadly as soon as he spanked her some of her coffee spilled onto the floor and the temperature dropped by fifty degrees before he started backing up slowly.

"Now hime let's talk about this, it was an accident and you know it." Naruto said while looking at her, he learned the hard way when they first started dating and he accidentally spilled her coffee, she chased him destroyed more than half of a forest. He remembered what she did to Jiraiya by shoving a branch up his ass for not only trying to peep on her but throwing out her coffee.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to run Naru-kun before I skin you alive." She said with a sickly sweet smile, before he Hirashined away.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO SEE YOU NAKED!" **Madara shouted out the window as the sounds of fan girls squealing could be heard as they ran off to find the blonde.

* * *

"I said I was sorry." Madara mumbled while looking away from Naruto, she didn't know that he would be getting chased by fangirls that he somehow managed to get after being back home for a day.

"I'm still mad at you." Naruto said while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, he was glad that he learned the Hiraishin since it saved him from being attacked by rabid fangirls. It didn't really help that they found out he was only wearing his boxers and the necklace Tsunade gave him, yep word spread like wildfire as he was getting looks of lust from civilian girls and Kunoichi alike.

"I wish they would stop staring at you, I mean they know you have a GIRLFRIEND which is ME." Madara said out loud making them look away in embarrassment and jealousy. "I blame you for this, you just had to run out of OUR HOUSE naked like the Baka you are." She hmphed out in annoyance while puffing out her cheeks.

"You're the the one who got mad about me accidentally spilling your coffee and threatened me." Naruto replied while holding her hand making her blush in embarrassment. "You also answered the door in nothing but my jacket, in front of Kiba no less. Now I'm going to have to make sure he doesn't try to hit on you! He practically asked to fuck you in FRONT OF ME!" Naruto growled out in annoyance making her shudders at his possessiveness.

"You should know I sent him running away like a scared little bitch and besides it's not like you haven't fucked me while I was only wearing your jacket, we can always skip the mission and you can take me back home and ravish me for the next twenty four hours. You can fuck me until I can't walk straight for a week." She said while stopping and running her finger up and down his chest with a saucy smirk on her face.

"As much as I would love to do that hime, sadly we can't but I promise you once this mission is over I promise to fuck you until you lose your voice and can't walk right. Besides when we get back from this mission, I'm going to punish you for being such a smartass." Naruto said before kissing her nose making her giggle.

"Fine let's go see what the old bat wants, and after the mission you're taking me out on a date a real date. One where I can dress up and look fancy, since that's the only kind of date we haven't had yet, I want to be spoiled and that's nonnegotiable." Madara finished feeling him wrap his arms around her waist before they disappeared in a yellow and black flash.

Arriving outside the Hokage's door both Naruto and Madara opened the door and walked inside and the sight in front of them made them suppress their laughter. Tsunade Senju was sleeping on the desk and was drooling everywhere, oh Naruto couldn't let an opportunity like this pass and pulled out a marker and started drawing on her face making Madara role her eyes at her little prankster.

"You know she's going to kill you once she finds out what you did to her, maybe if we had a kid and they did it she wouldn't kill them but she'll definitely kill you." Madara said as she hugged her him from behind, she'd have a nice funeral for him and stay single forever since he was going to die at the hands of a Kage.

"She'd have to catch me first and besides a I have to do is run and she'll most likely break a hip and give me the hat." Naruto checked before he felt his future wife's hands leave his stomach as a sake bottle hit him in between the eyes.

"HAHAHA SCORE I DID IT!" Tsunade yelled out with happiness in her voice, she was able to hit her blonde Gaki in the face with a sake bottle. It was all thanks to his little girlfriend who was distracting him.

"The hell you crazy old HAG!" Naruto shouted while glaring at his grandmother figure.

Madara watched them both as they argued back and forth, it was like they were mother and son and she couldn't help but smile. She always envisioned a life with her as a mother with little blonde haired Uchiha's running around and spewing fireballs and scaring people, ahh the life of motherhood sounded peaceful.

"What are you smirking about short stack." Tsunade asked while looking at her future daughter-in-law, she couldn't help but smirk when she saw her get annoyed and puff out her cheeks.

"I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUN SIZE, YOU STUPID HAG!" Madara shouted out while glaring at her, she couldn't help but feel like the old bat was trying to get one over her.

"Yea, yea whatever you say, just know this that I'm still going to the wedding whether you invite me or not. Now I have a mission for you two and it'll take you to Kiri, the new Mizukage wants to set up an alliance between our two villages. I can't stress this enough but if we get the alliance with Kiri it'll be extremely helpful with our trade overseas with Tsuki No Kunai." Tsunade finished while looking at them with drawn on cat like whiskers.

"Do we have any information on the new Mizukage? Last I heard they finally ended their bloody war a few weeks ago, so I understand that they're probably hurting for an alliance just Incase Iwa or Kumo tries anything." Naruto said while looking at Tsunade with a hidden smirk.

"Yes they did end their war a few weeks ago, they finally selected the new Mizukage about a week ago and when they did she immediately sent a letter to us asking for an alliance. I told her that I'd be sending two Jōnin to go talk to her about setting up negotiations, I'm putting Madara in charge of the mission because she's the calmer of the two of you and she probably has experience dealing with trades and negotiations." Tsunade finished leaving no room for arguments making Naruto pout as Madara stuck her tongue out at him while holding up a victory sign.

A knock could be heard as they all raised an eyebrow, after Tsunade gave them permission to come in she saw Sakura, Kakashi and some pale kid walk in.

"Ahh Team 7 I'm glad you were able to make it, give me a few more seconds. Madara make sure you keep your boyfriend in line and good luck on your mission both of you." Tsunade said while giving them both a warm smile.

"Bye you guys." Naruto said while the plane kid looked at Madara and gave a fake smile, Naruto eyes immediately hardened at that. He didn't like the look he was giving his future wife and he'd make sure the pale one knew that.

"Is there a reason why you're dating dickless over here?" Sai asked while looking at her with a creepy fake smile.

"Oh trust me he isn't dickless, if I had to say he's definitely hung." Madara said before slamming her fist into his face sending him flying towards the wall as he fell unconscious. "Never insult my husband to be in front of me or behind my back peasant." She said with a deathly glare.

* * *

"For the last time Naruto, I'm not mad." Madara said with strained smile on her as her left eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. They had arrived in Kiri a couple of days ago and that damn Mizukage kept flirting with HER MAN!

"You know I'd never cheat on you Hime, I only have eyes for you and you alone. I don't understand why you're getting mad over something stupid if you ask me." Naruto replied not knowing he just set off a bomb.

"So you think I'm overreacting." Madara whispered out as she clenched her fist and flared her Sharingan, oh she was pissed now and she was going to break something. Her boyfriend seemed like good practice and plus he'd heal so a win win for her, "WE'RE SPARRING NOW!" She yelled while grabbing him by the ear and shunshining to an empty training ground.

"You're really pissed at me?! For what I didn't do anything I even told her WE'RE DATING! You're getting pissed at me for a stu-" he never got to finish his sentence before dodging a fist and a roundhouse kick from his angry girlfriend.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME NOW!" Madara yelled out in anger as she kept up her assault as Naruto was forced to dodge them punch after punch and kick after kick he was forced to dodge, he knew if he wanted a civil conversation he'd have to use those.

Releasing his chakra chains shot out from his palm as they wrapped around her and held her in place, he could see the tears running down her face, she was hurting and he wanted to comfort her. He hated seeing her like this the hurt and the sadness in her eyes made his heart clench.

"Madara-chan you know how much I love you, I'll never do anything to hurt you. I only have eyes for you, you're truly an amazing goddess and I'm glad to call you mine." Naruto finished while pulling her in and releasing the chains as he hugged her. He felt her clench his vest like it was a lifeline, she was scared that she'd lose him to some other girl, she truly loved her blonde.

"Promise that you'll never leave me please Naruto-koi, I-I can't imagine a life without you I'd rather die than go on living without you in my life. You've been so patient with me and I truly appreciate it, I love you so much. I-I even want to start a family with you soon, having our kids running around spewing fireballs, as they kick everyone's ass, we'd be the perfect family." She admitted, she only acted this way around him and he knew it.

She only had eyes for him and her love for him was immense he would never do anything to hurt him and she knew he'd never do anything to hurt her. But she did know something else was off about her, she could feel it in her stomach, for some reason it felt like either she was getting more chakra or her chakra was slowly becoming out of control. It was probably bad sushi she figured since she's been throwing up the past two days.

"I promise Madara-hime. I will forever love you and I promise to come home to you no matter what, if I have to destroy an entire town just to see you I'll do it. I love you and only you Madara-chan." Naruto said before kissing her forehead making her giggle as she buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Good because if you ever broke up with me and started dating some slut, I'd cut her up and burn her with Amaterasu before slicing your dick off and feeding it to you, then I'd kill us both." She said with a smile on her face, she meant every word of this she'd never allow some slut to have HER Naruto.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED CHAPTER 3 **

**So Madara is warm and gentle around Naruto, I wanted to give her a personality similar to Kushina stubborn and headstrong.**

**Why has she been throwing up you guys!? I hope you all enjoyed the little lime scene.**

**Until Next time Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4 You're an Idiot

**Mangekyou: A Flower In Time**

**(AU) Madara Uchiha was known as the princess of Konoha, she loved her boyfriend more than life itself. But one day he was ambushed by the very clan she thought she loved and watched as they killed him for making her weak, in a desperate attempt to bring him back to life she messes up her jutsu and gets sent to a different universe. Fem Madara, Sharingan Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Madara will be slightly OOC. This is my genderbend fic and I hope you all like it, remember this is Strictly Naruto x Female Madara only no harem so don't ask.**

**Author notes: YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING THANK YOU FOR DEFENDING MY STORY YOU'RE THE BEST FANS EVER! T_T - crying emoji**

**"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu" - Technique**

"Madara," - Person Speaking.

"_Madara,_" - Person Thinking.

"**Madara,"** \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"_**Madara,"**_ \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're An Idiot **

* * *

_"I promise Madara-hime. I will forever love you and I promise to come home to you no matter what, if I have to destroy an entire town just to see you I'll do it. I love you and only you Madara-chan." Naruto said before kissing her forehead making her giggle as she buried her face deeper into his chest._

_"Good because if you ever broke up with me and started dating some slut, I'd cut her up and burn her with Amaterasu before slicing your dick off and feeding it to you, then I'd kill us both." She said with a smile on her face, she meant every word of this she'd never allow some slut to have HER Naruto._

* * *

"imsorry." Madara mumbled out quietly while she looked away from her boyfriend. She wasn't going to admit it but she knew that she was overreacting but wouldn't ever admit that she was wrong.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked while looking at his girlfriend in confusion since he didn't hear her. He put the menu down and looked at her with concern evident in his eyes, he felt bad for her since they assumed that she had some food poisoning thanks to bad sushi.

"I sad that maybe you shouldn't get the sushi since it made me sick." She lied while rubbing his whiskers and making him purr in content, ahh she was winning and he knew it.

"Yeah you're right maybe I shouldn't get it but it's also a different restaurant but at the same time I don't want to get sick like you are." He said while purring in her hand making her giggle.

"Yea this food poisoning does suck, but how funny would it be if I was actually pregnant and not sick. I mean just imagine little black haired and blue eyed Uchiha's running around the village and setting things on fire and scaring people." She smiled while letting out a content sigh as she imagined how their kids would look like while pulling her hand away from his whiskers marks.

"Why do they have to have black hair why not my blonde hair?" Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow, a blonde Uchiha wouldn't be to bad now would it.

"Ahh Madara-san and Naruto-kun, I didn't expect to see you two here mind if I join you?" Asked a seductive voice as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

"_No I don't want you joining us you hag! How about you go somewhere else and leave me and MY boyfriend alone!" _Is what Madara really wanted to say before giving off a fake smile.

"Of course Mizukage-dono, _**MY**_ boyfriend and I were just talking about what we should order." Madara said in a fake sweet smile while putting extra emphasis on the word my.

"Hello Mizukage-dono, how's your day?" Naruto asked while feeling his girlfriends KI being directed right at him as she bore holes into his face. If looks could kill then Naruto would've been dead a hundred times over.

"Please Naruto-kun call me Mei, we are friends after all." She said with a smile on her face while she gently patted his arm.

"Ahh haha uhm thank you?" Naruto questioned her while looking at his overly happy off girlfriend. He had a feeling he was in trouble with her and he was most likely going to be sleeping on the couch when they got back to their house.

"Oh Naruto-kun, they have Karaage chicken here." She said as they placed their order. "So Mizukage-dono, I'm glad that our village is able to have an alliance together." She said with a smile on her face before she subtly slammed her heel on onto Naruto's foot with a sweet smile.

Sadly Naruto has been drinking some water when his pissed off girlfriend slammed her heel into his foot making him choke on his water.

"Oh my Naruto-kun are you alright?" Madara asked while feigning Innocent as she brought her hand up to her mouth with shocked eyes.

"Y-ye-yeah." Naruto coughed out while gently hitting his chest and looking into his girlfriends mischievous eyes, oh she was going to be the death of him but it'd be a an interesting death if he said so himself.

"You should be careful Naruto-kun, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" Cooed Mei while she gently took his hands into hers while Naruto developed a sweat drop.

"_Yup I'm dead."_

* * *

"So the mission was a success, but you both ran into some complications?" Tsunade questioned while looking at both Naruto and Madara, with a questioning look.

Naruto's outfit was destroyed making it look like he went through a war, his vest was no more, and his shirt was barely hanging on by a thread. She looked at his pants and noticed that they were torn apart and sweat dropped.

Madara wasn't any better he vest was gone and noticed that she was wearing Naruto's jacket, while sporting a black eye and a busted lip. While her pants were somewhat torn up and noticed that she was holding her broken heels in her hands.

"Do I want to know?" Tsunade asked while noticed the petite Uchiha turning to her boyfriend and started glaring at him.

"Well!" She said through gritted teeth.

"We have an alliance with Kiri but uhm Madara isn't allowed to set foot back in Kiri ever again, it's not a law or anything I think it was more of a suggestion." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"I could've kicked that bitches ass, but no you had to stop the fight!" She said while glaring at him in annoyance. It wasn't her fault that she was getting tired of the Mizukage trying to sink her dentures in her man.

"So you fought with the Mizukage, do I want to know what was the fight about?" Tsunade asked while pinching the bridge of her nose in utter annoyance. Why couldn't Naruto just have a normal mission, all the missions that he's been on before he went on his training trip had always been interesting.

"She kept trying to sink her damn dentures in him so I politely asked her to stop." Madara huffed out while crossing her arms under her bust.

"You punched her in the face at the restaurant," Naruto replied with a depanned voice, "besides isn't she like in her twenties?" He asked.

"Oh so you we're checking her out." Madara asked in a sickly sweet tone, oh he was definitely sleeping on the couch tonight for that comment.

"I wasn't checking her out, she told us how old she was when we first met her." Naruto said unknowingly digging his own grave deeper. "Besides I'm more concerned about getting ourselves a new bed, couch and some tables." He said while Madara kicked his shin.

"If I see her again I'm kicking her ass and this time you're not going to stop me!" She barked out. "I'll meet you at home and bring me some fried squid with honey oh and I'm also in the mood for some ramen mixed with sushi. If you're a second late you're going to regret it." She smiled before disappeared in a black flash.

"So you taught her the Hiraishin." it was more of a statement than a question, it wasn't a bad thing that two people knew that jutsu it would help strengthen their village and stop other villages from trying to attack them.

"Yea I had to revamp the seal, only she and I know how to work it and how to revamp it. If anyone else tried to recreate it, let's just say there would be a large boom. Now I have to go and get my dangerous princess some food, I'll see you later Baa-chan." Naruto said before jumping out the window to get his angry little Uchiha some food.

"Don't die on me yet gaki, I want to see some blonde grandchildren before she kills you." Tsunade smirked while watching Naruto fall face first on the floor.

After his graceful fall Naruto made a few clones to go out and buy a new bed frame, couch and some tables. He walked over to the Ichiraku Ramen and placed Madara's order of ramen with sushi mixed in making Ayame giggle at his expense.

Naruto smiled knowing that Madara loved Ayame immediately and viewed her as a sister just like how he viewed her as one.

"How's Madara-chan doing?" Ayame asked while handing Naruto his order.

"She's doing fine, for some reason she's been having some weird cravings. On our way back she cried because a dango shop didn't have spicy dango with honey." Naruto sighed while thanking Ayame.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he walked into his house and saw his clones putting in their new couch as Madara walked down the stairs while wearing a tank top and a pair of sweats. She giggled and ran towards him and stole her food before running to the new couch and plopped down as she pulled out her food and started digging in.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw her smiling happily while slurping down her noodles and eating her sushi. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cups and started brewing some tea for the two of them. He walked out while the water was heating up and sat down next to her.

"Rhank ruh." She said with some food in her mouth making him smile and chuckle at her little antics. He watched as she held some sushi to his face and smiled as he took a bite of the sushi.

Madara couldn't help but smile at him, he was patient with her and put up with her attitude when she had one, he always fought back which made her happy. Their relationship may be weird to most people but to her it was perfect.

"**Make sure she doesn't try to kill you ningen." **A voice spoke to Naruto as he watched his smiling girlfriend eat her food.

"_She's different Kurama, I-I truly love her. I'll keep her safe even at the cost of my own life if needed." _Naruto thought back, he knew Kurama was worried but he trusted Madara with his life.

"**If she kills you don't blame anyone but yourself. I hate the fact that she has his name." **Kurama growled out in anger.

"_Stop overreacting Kurama, I trust her." _Naruto replied before cutting off the connection.

"You seemed to be lost in thought, is everything ok Naruto-kun?" Madara asked while rubbing his whisker marks, she was concerned about him.

"Yea, just have a lot on my mind. I told you about Sasuke, I'm glad that I was able to get over for wanting to bring him back. He's to far gone and once he kills his brother he's going to blame someone else for his anger, it's an endless cycle." He sighed out.

Madara looked at him and gently laid his head on her lap while running her fingers through his hair. She knew where he was coming from, they've both felt that darkness and had embraced it.

"Naruto-kun, if he ever sets eyes on the village will you kill him?" She asked while looking into his blue eyes.

"Yes I will, he's a loose cannon and blames everyone around him for how his life turned out." Naruto replied while leaning up and capturing her lips in a gentle passionate kiss.

As they deepened their kiss a knock on their door brought them out of their stupor and pissed Madara off. She wanted some alone time with her fox and some asshole had the gall to interrupt their intimate moment.

"Who ever it is better have a fucking death wish!" She snarled our in anger, oh she was going to burn whoever it was she didn't care if it was the hag she'd rip her head off.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked while walking towards the door, knowing the person behind the door should be running for their lives now since they pissed off his hormonal girlfriend.

"It's Ino, and the rest of the gang. Can we come in?" She asked when Naruto opened the door. The rookie 8 plus Team Gai we're standing outside his front door, for what reason he didn't know why.

"Aren't you going to let us in?!" Ino asked while poking his chest in annoyance.

"Naru-kun, just send them away I need _my _alone time with you." Madara whined out while putting emphasis on the word my, while sending them a glare.

"Be nice hime, it's been three years since I've seen them and they probably want to get to know you better too." Naruto said while kissing his girlfriend's lips.

"Fine but you're making it up to me tonight, with what I want and when I want it with no complaining." She said in a voice that left little room for arguments.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finally done, sorry for the wait, I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Until Next time Ja Ne!**


End file.
